Halloween
by rainbowthefox
Summary: The FNAF gang is able to leave the pizzeria in order to celebrate Halloween. Foxy becomes disappointed to see the children pointing and laughing at him because they think he's not real a pirate. And who else but Chica is there to comfort him? (Foxy/Chica. AU.)


Foxy mentally growled as he took in the sight of before him. Multiple children walked down the streets dressed up in various costumes; making their way to random houses and onto front porches. Teens ran down the middle of the street and hung around cars, probably causing havoc to all the inhabitants of the houses that they had approached earlier.

He felt himself snarl as he saw one child point to him and laugh from afar, resulting in the rest of their group laughing. Chica worriedly looked at the fox, whom seemed as if he were about to spring up and run at them at any moment. She quickly grabbed him by the collar and a noise came out from his mouth as his eyes widened; ending up coming face-to-face with the chicken.

"Remember, your BEST behavior." She said, trying to not use the motherly tone she used when she scolded the kids back at the restaurant. Foxy slid out of her grasp with ease as he then turned to the direction the kids were in, only to see them making their way onto another block. Their giggles could be visibly heard from where they were. He grit his teeth.

"Me best behavior? Ye'd be lucky if I managed t' control meself round em addled-"

"Don't call children names," Chica scolded, her motherly tone returning. "You know that."

Foxy scoffed. "Back at the restaurant, maybe. But out 'ere, in the open, I be free ta-"

"Don t even think about it!" Chica snapped. "We don t want another bite happening on us, do we?"

Foxy narrowed his eyes at the chicken, but turned his head as he watched some toddlers carry their bags from afar. He had felt all the anger escape him at the sight and he sighed, eyes traveling to the ground.

"I be sorry, lass. This night isn't me best ta be feelin well."

"What do you mean by that?" Chica asked, frowning. "D-Did you not have a good time earlier?"

Foxy's eyes widened as he turned to her, giving her a surprised look. "Course I did! One o' th' best moments of me life; bein with ye n' the others! But every child we be comin' cross keeps on laughin at poor Foxy, an' it be really messin with me insides. Like th' same feelin we got when-"

"_THAT_ happened, yes, I know," Chica nodded as she looked to the ground in thought. "Well, do you know why they're laughing at you?"

The pirate frowned. "Sadly. I heard one of 'em children say somethin bout me havin' a terrible costume n' that I look nothin' like a pirate."

"Look like a pirate?" Chica tilted her head in confusion. "But you ARE a pirate!

"Exactly!" Foxy exclaimed. "I don't know why they be thinkin' that I ain't one!"

Chica opened her beak to correct the Fox's grammar, but just shook her head. "You'd best not let it get to you, Foxy. I want my loving and cuddling fox tonight, and not some tense animal."

Foxy blinked. He asked, "Animal?"

Chica opened her beak to say something until Bonnie appeared out of nowhere; immediately silencing the conversation between them. In his hands he had loads of bags filled with candy. Freddy was behind him; clutching his top hat like he always tended to do.

"Can you believe all the candy Mr. Fazbear gave to us!?" Bonnie exclaimed as he motioned to the bags. "Can't believe he didn't give us chocolate, though."

Chica gave her friend an uncertain look. "Uh, Bonnie, you do know that-"

"He knows," Freddy interrupted, crossing his arms. "Hes just too blind to notice it. Hyped up on sugar, and all."

"Bonnie," Chica scolded, her motherly tone somehow returning. "You know you're not supposed to eat more than 3 treats per night."

Bonnie shrugged. "Hey, if he couldn't stop me-"

He pointed to the bear behind him, whom gave him a confused look.

"-Then no one can!"

The bunny then started to run in the streets rather excitedly; screeching as he avoided bumping into parked cars and of children. Freddy had immediately ran to catch up with him; trying to avoid as many pedestrians as he could while doing so. The fox and chicken just stood there in silence; watching as their friends ran after each other and causing many screams and car alarms to go off.

It wasn't long before Foxy turned back to his girlfriend. He asked, "What were ye sayin bout me bein a-"

"Forget it," Chica interrupted. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry."

"But, lass, I want to know what ye meant. Was it bout th' Bite o'-"

"Partially," She interrupted, fidgeting with her hands. "But, sometimes, Foxy, you get very, well,_ fidgety_ when you're angry. You sometimes snap, and you end up doing something you regret. Don't let the children tonight get to you because I don t want you angry tonight and end up saying or doing something you ll regret like you have in the past.

Foxy blinked at the chicken's words; surprised. A smile then crept onto his face as he then hugged her; catching her off guard.

He commented, "Okay, lass. For ye, I ll control me temper."

"I ll take your word for it, but actions are louder than words," Chica said as she hugged him back. When they parted, they heard a crashing sound followed by a guitar-like noise. They then exchanged glances.

At the same time, they said: _"Bonnie."_


End file.
